


Pose with the Rose

by Zennhearts



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, florist!jean, painter!marco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-17 20:02:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13084344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zennhearts/pseuds/Zennhearts
Summary: Marco is an artist who draws inspiration from nature and flowers! He likes to visit different places and whenever he goes to a new place he always visits the local flower shop. The one he visits this time happens to be owned by a very handsome flower boy Jean who's a little grumpy but loves flowers more than anyone.





	Pose with the Rose

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Chibi_Italia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chibi_Italia/gifts).



> OKAY, so my ass is super sick so this is the short version of this fic. When I'm not dying I will reedit this, but I wanted to make sure you got something in the bank. I really hope you enjoy this! I had SO much fun writing it!!

Just landed in Oregon, Marco already has a checklist of places he has to look out for before his official work has to be done. A week isn’t enough to see an entire city but Marco knows without bringing an assistant along he has to get the entire art exhibition ready himself. 

First on his checklist, food. Luckily enough, he finds parking in a central area surrounded by shops, food, and art all around him. Entering The Trios Cafe he’s immediately in love with it’s entire rustic vibe. It’s like he’s inside a cozy cabin, soft couches and chairs to sit near the windows on a rainy day. He’s greeted by a rather bulky, blonde man at the counter, all smiles Marco orders a few scones and sits at a table closest to the window and updates his social media about his safe landing and escape from the airport. 

Marco gets a call from his manager, “I promise I’ll be back rejuvenated. It was a rough season but I swear I’ll- wait, this flower shop doesn’t show up on google maps. I’m gonna have to call you back.” Marco pockets his phone, sending a wave towards the counter, he’s out the door.

Sliding up to the building dawning ‘Jean’s Pots and Flowers’ Marco makes his way inside. “Hello?” 

“Hey, welcome. Let me know if you need anything, if you can’t see me just holler, I’ll hear you.” As quickly as the two toned man came, he was gone just as fast. 

Marco walks around the shop, seeing they have a weekly DIY decorating pots class his interest is peaked until he comes across a painting on the wall almost mocking him. Marco groans, “why are you following me?” Shaking his head, Marco decides it’s time to go. “Hello, I’m ready to go!”

A door creaks open and a puff of air passes through the silence room, looking at my empty hands, “did you have anything picked out?” 

“I was actually hoping I could get a bouquet arrangement? I know it says by reservation but I’m here for a limited time, I’d pay more for it, if you’re willing to do it.” 

Something almost calms the florist, the deep scowl on his face softens, “visiting?”

Marco nods, “yeah, I have a work thing at the end of the week but I just need something nice to greet me when I go back to my room while I’m here.” 

“Okay, sure. Do you have any preferences?”

“If we can have some yellows, but i’m fine with everything else.”

Jean moves from behind the counter, “alright, give me a few minutes and I’ll get started right away.” 

“Okay,” Marco makes his way towards another isle he missed and comes across another one of his paintings, “what is this?”

Jean places a bunch of flowers on his counter after flipping his open sign over for his lunch break, “what?”

“Is this shop yours?”

“Yes, it’s mine. That’s my name out there.”

Marco hums, “and I’m guessing it’s not pronounced like Levi’s Jeans, right?”

“God. Yeah, no. It’s Jean. French.”

“Jean, it’s a nice name. I’m Marco.” Jean’s ears redden and he nods, letting me know he at least heard me. Watching him work is something else, his nimble fingers move between the flowers and he finally perks up to talk again. “Can I ask you something?” Jean nods, knowing I’m watching him. “Do you know who painted these photos you got hanging?”

“No, your guess is as good as mine. Those were a gift from my friend, he hated coming in to see empty space and he’s really into art so it worked out. He did say I was swine for not owning any actual art of flowers but he’s liked this specific artist and got a few pieces for my shop.”

“Good friend.”

Jean nods again.

Marco bites his lip, “how long have you been at this?”

“I’ve always been a dirty kid; constantly in the dirt, pulling grass, and hugging trees,” Jean wipes some dirt on his brow as he attempts to wipe sweat away. “My ma thought it would be best to give me a shovel and some seeds so I’d become a more productive kind of dirty. But as young as I was allowed to work really, I’ve always worked with plants one way or another.” Marco nods, amazed at how much Jean is talking. “College wasn’t really my thing but I took a few courses around botany. But there’s only so much you can learn from a book than experimenting in your own backyard. My gran knows a few friends I was able to learn a thing or two from anyway so after those courses I dropped college all together.” 

Marco is scrambling to think of more questions to ask because he enjoys listening to Jean talk. Thankfully Jean makes the first move, “what work brings you to Portland, anyway?”

“It’s more of a getaway from my routine back home, just the required work is a part of my contract.”   
“You a writer or something?”

Marco ducks his head, “or something.” 

“Alright, it’s done.” The bouquet is beautiful. Gorgeous color scheme of autumn colors, fitting for the season. 

Marco is near speechless, “This is perfect, Jean. How much do I owe you?”

After Jean stares at Marco harder than necessary he tarts tclears his throat, “It’s on the house, consider it a welcome to little ol’ Portland.” 

“Oh.” Jean, for his thorny exterior seems to be a lot softer than he lets on. “Thank you, Jean,” Marco smiles a toothy grin, “this is really great of you.” 

~*~*~*~  
Marco doesn’t make it back to the shop right away but happens upon a huge park and decides he’s going to plant himself to draw for a bit. He manages to get a few sketches in before coming in contact with runners on their own hikes. They make their way in between the trees on a set path before coming to an intersection and crossing the street before they’re gone into the trees again. 

Interest peaked, he follows after the runners and walks along the man made trail. Whenever Marco travels, he’s always blown away about the amount of green he comes across. The amount of silence that comes from pure forestry is outstanding. Marco found the connector point of the trail and if his map reading skills are as good as they are rusty, he’s on a trail that is about 27 miles long. Marco heads back to his car immediately after that--his sketchbook filled with high trees and well traveled path ways. 

The next day starts out after having a nice spiked breakfast at a little corner diner. Marco is a little braver under the influence so he heads to The Trio’s café, orders a few scones and coffee. Thankfully the big blonde man, Reiner, actually knows what Jean likes to drink. Him and the tall, sweaty man he has yet to learn the name of exchange a look and insist they take care of his order. Marco, on a mission, just thanks them dutifully and heads to Jean’s place. 

Walking into the shop is a little daunting when it’s not Jean at the counter. “Hi, welcome to Jean’s Flowers! How can I help you today?” 

Still a little tipsy, walks right back out the door as loudly as he barged in. Marco laughs at himself, the ridiculousness of the situation, and what face the chocolate haired man probably made. So Marco turns around and marches back inside, “hey sorry, I thought I left my wallet back at the cafe.” 

He smiles wide, clearly unbothered, “looking for anything in particular?” 

Marco ducks his head, “um, I’m actually looking for Jean.” 

“Eren, what the hell did I say about talking to customers on truck day?” Jean stalks around the corner, sleeves rolled up covered in dirt, “You’re probably all covered in- oh. You again?”

“Marco, yeah.”

Eren’s ears practically perk at the name, “Marco, huh? It’s nice to meet you but duty calls and I have to make a quick phone call.” He turns to Jean. “stop frowning, dude. That’s what scares half your customers away, but it seems to have caught his attention.”

Jeans ears seem to be bright red again. Marco makes his way towards the counter once Eren disappears. “Was there something wrong with the flowers?”

“No, they’re beautiful. I actually brought this as a sort of thank you, and a starter for a request.” 

Jean takes the coffee, “thanks, man. Do you want a scone?” 

“I’m okay, give one to Eren maybe.” 

“Back to your request-”

Marco nods, “right, do you do events? I have a thing coming up at the end of the week and was wondering if you could be my guy.”

“I don’t typically handle the books on my own, but we do do events. I’ll have to call Armin and we can set an appointment.” 

Eren pops up from thin air, “he’ll be in early tomorrow.” 

“That settles that, I’ll see you then. I have to run, but can I buy this though?”

“Oh! Succulents, my favorite.” 

“Eren, get the fuck out of here.” He leaves in a cackle, “sorry, yeah.” Before Jean hands over Marco’s receipt he asks, “I get the bouquet, but what are you gonna do with this once you’re gone?” 

“I take any and all plants home with me. Fees are expensive, but they’re mine, you know?”

Jean nods in understanding. “See you tomorrow.”  
~*~*~*~*~

The next day runs smoothly, Armin is sweet and efficient. Even when he recognized who Marco is when he pulls out his sketchpad, showing him mock ups of how he wants the flowers set up. They agree on color schemes more than flower preferences, but Marco reveals his favorite flower is in fact sunflowers. Once they’re done, Armin shakes Marco’s hand and heads towards the back office leaving Jean and Marco alone once again. 

“So you knew those were your paintings that first day you came in here?” 

“Yeah, I thought it was funny so I had to keep coming back.”

Jean smirks, “fair. Armin will be emailing you soon about the details soon, I’m sure.

“Thank you, Jean.” 

~*~*~*~*~

Marco doesn’t mean to keep coming back to the flower shop dawning coffee but it just keeps happening. Almost to a point where he gets too comfortable assuming Jean is gonna be readily available for him when he shows up. When he gets to the double doors, he’s faced with Jean flipping his sign over for his lunch break.

Attempting to make his way out of there, Jean opens the door, “get in here, Marco.” Jean rolls his eyes, “don’t worry about it, I’m just trying to put together a bouquet. I hate being interrupted when I work on freelance arrangements.”

“Do you mind if I sketch in here then?” 

“Go right ahead, Picasso.”

It starts off simple enough, Marco is already working towards his next series but as the warm sun filters in Jean’s shop his sketches shift towards strong hands and scowling eyebrows. When Marco finally realizes he likes him, he decides it’s time to do something about it.

“Be my date to my art exhibit.”

Jean clips the stem of a rose off clean, “fuck,” he puts the flower down, “what?”

“Only if you want to. I was planning on inviting you anyway, but I’d really want you to go as my date.”

“Like forever or?”  
Marco smiles wide at Jean’s red ears, “we can work up to that.” 

“I was gonna say you should buy me a coffee first,” lifting up his coffee, “you’ve already done that.” 

“Which was all a coincidence, I just yeah, what do you say?” 

“Yeah, yes. I’ll be your date, Marco.” 

~*~*~*~*~

Unfortunately, that’s the last of each other they get to see because Marco decides to add one final piece to his collection for the exhibit. They text and snapchat each other when they can though. Jean is blown away at how adorable Marco looks covered in paint, specks of color blending in with the constellations across his skin. Beautiful. 

The day of the exhibit Jean shows up early, stressed beyond belief. Just do it, Go in and be the best date ever. 

Being early means he’s amongst the first to arrive according to the guest book. He signs his name quickly and makes his way towards Marco who’s huddled by the snack table. 

“Fancy meeting you here.” Jean laughs, enjoying Marco drop the cube of cheese he had aimed towards his mouth.

“Jean!” Marco quickly pecks Jean on the lips, soft and sweet like honey.

Rubbing his neck, Jean stretches out his hand towards Marco, “these are for you.” 

Jean swears Marco’s smile dims the entire room. “Oh my god, sunflowers.” Marco pulls Jean in again for another kiss, slower this time. “Thank you, they’re lovely.”

“I know they’re your favorite so I called in a favor.”

 

“You have a flower contact?”

Jean smiles, “something like that.” Swallowing his fear he slips his hand into Marco’s, “so give me a tour, Picasso.”

The art is great. The theme is oceans and now Jean understands why Marco wanted a lot of purples and blues over reds. The art tells a story, Marco says. It all leads towards a lighthouse which should have been the final piece, “until I found myself a grumpy florist I wanted to come home to.”   
Jean turns around to unveil the newest addition of the exhibit. Clearly a picture of him, in what he assumes is the inside of the lighthouse tending to the first bouquet of flowers Marco bought from Jean.

“I don’t- I’m… Marco. This is fucking bad ass.” 

Marco laughs, “thank you. The best critic I got so far.” 

“I have a request for your next piece.”

Marco hums.

“Paint me.”

“I just did.”

“No, I mean, paint me.”

“Oh,” Marco’s eyes widen, “I do have some unused paint we shouldn’t let go to waste. I’m sure the staff can handle the rest.”


End file.
